Inevitable
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: songfic Haruka se interesa por una chica de su edificio pero tiene miedo de acercarse a ella de forma sentimental


Sé que en este momento debería estar escribiendo el capítulo 10 de mi otro fanfic "Caminos Encontrados" pero mi compañera de cuarto ha estado traumada con ésta canción y de tanto escucharla ya me gustó jejeje. Se llama "No me quiero enamorar" de Kalimba, espero les guste. A si, casi lo olvidaba, sailormoon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y mucha gente más con influencias.   
  
--Inevitable--  
  
"Yo no quería quererte"  
  
"y no lo pude evitar"  
  
"creí poder defenderme"  
  
"pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar"  
  
Haruka Tenoh vivía en un edificio muy elegante en el centro de Tokyo. Gustaba de coquetear con las chicas de su edificio, pero nunca tomaba a alguna en serio, le parecían demasiado infantiles, además que algunos de los padres eran muy celosos y podrían matarlo, sabían donde vivía y eso no iba a ser nada agradable. Un día estaba llegando de la escuela cuando el portero del edificio le habló.  
  
-Buenas tardes Haruka- dijo el hombre amablemente  
  
-Buenas tardes señor Hiroshi, ¿qué cuenta?- contestó Haruka con una sonrisa.  
  
-Nada, sólo necesito que le avises a la chica del departamento 307 que este joven la está esperando- dijo el señor Hiroshi volteando a ver a un joven alto de cabello negro sentado en la salita para recibir a los invitados. Haruka lo volteó a ver, era un muchacho no mal parecido, le parecía extraño que un joven así apareciera por ahí.  
  
-Claro, yo le digo- contestó Haruka.  
  
-Su nombre es Kaioh Michiru, no vayas a ser grocero con ella- advirtió el portero. Haruka puso cara de inocente.  
  
-Pero si soy un amor- y así salió corriendo hacia el elevador. El señor Hiroshi solamente negó con la cabeza.   
  
Al fin, Haruka llegó a la puerta del departamento, quedaba sobre su mismo piso y no le costaba ningún trabajo hacerle el favor al señor. Tocó el timbre, y mientras abrían se puso a ver para todos lados, chiflando una tonada que en ese momento se le ocurrió. Escuchó que la puerta abrirse y volteó. Súbitamente su silbido se detuvo, su expresión cambió radicalmente a una de sorpresa y quedó boquiabierto al ver a esa chica parada frente a él. Le tomó unos segundos recuperar la compostura, cómo no perderla frente a esa hermosa niña de ojos azules y cabello acuamarina que imitaba al mar. Parecía un ángel.  
  
-Este... yo...- empezó a tartamudear.  
  
-Si, dime.  
  
-¿Eres Michiru?- preguntó todavía medio ido.  
  
-Si  
  
-Este... es que te buscan en recepsión- Haruka sentía que estaba tan rojo como tomate.  
  
-Muchas gracias, qué linda, ahora bajo- la chica se metió a tomar sus llaves, después salió, cerró la puerta y corrió al elevador. Haruka la siguió con la mirada, sintió algo muy extraño al verla, algo que nunca antes había sentido. De pronto reaccionó.  
  
-¡¿Linda?!- dijo levantando una ceja y poniendo una expresión de sorpresa. ¿Era posible que la chica se hubiera dado cuenta que en realidad era una mujer?, a pesar de su corte de cabello y sus ropas de varón. Se rascó la cabeza, negó un poco y se dirigió a su departamento medio confundida.  
  
"Y yo no se mi amor que hago buscándote"  
  
"si te gano pierdo libertad"  
  
"y yo no se mi amor que hago besándote"  
  
"si yo no me quiero enamorar"  
  
Habían pasado unos días desde lo ocurrido con la chica Kaioh, Haruka hacía lo posible por verla entrar o salir de su departamento, a veces se pasaba en la recepsión hablando con el señor Hiroshi para hacer tiempo y ver a qué horas llegaba o salía y con quien.   
  
-A ver, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó un día el portero al notar el repentino interés de Haruka por pasar tanto tiempo con él.  
  
-Nada, por qué habría de estar pasando algo- respondió inocentemente.  
  
-Desde ese día que te mandé con la señorita Kaioh andas muy raro, te vienes a parar aquí todo el día, sales y llegas de clases corriendo, pareciera que estuvieras esperando algo.  
  
-¿Algo? ¿cómo cree? ya está alucinando.  
  
-Mjummm- respondió el señor nada convencido - lo que pasa es que estás esperando a la chica, la tienes bien checadita.  
  
-Si, claro- dijo sarcásticamente Haruka -¿Para qué voy a estar esperando a una niña que ni conozco?  
  
-Por eso mismo, para conocerla- dijo el serñor Hiroshi con una sonrisa -Ademítelo, esa niña te encantó.  
  
-Debo admitir que está muy bonita, pero no es para tanto- trataba de sonar indiferente al hablar de ella, pero el portero no estaba muy convencido.  
  
-Claro y por eso te la pasas día y noche esperando cuando llega, la vigilas a todas horas, te escondes cuando aparece. Si, una actitud muy normal para alguien a quien no le gusta una chica.  
  
-Yo no soy de la clase de persona que se enamora.  
  
-Lo sé, eres el don Juan del edificio, tienes a todas las niñas tras de ti.  
  
-Exactamente. Para qué voy a estar quemándome con una chica, si las demás se enteran que quiero con ella ya no me van a hablar, y no me conviene.  
  
-Como tu digas galán.  
  
Después de hablar con el señor Hiroshi, Haruka quedó algo inquieta, ahora se encontraba en su sala viendo la televisión, o más bien intentando verla, pues su en su cabeza se repetía constantemente la conversación con el portero. Él tenía razón, por qué estaba todo el tiempo esperándola, por qué sólo pensaba en ella, por qué esa chica le estaba cambiando la vida de esa forma, lo más que habían platicado era un hola y un adiós. Esto no era congruente, Tenoh Haruka no necesitaba de esas cursilerías, era independiente, inteligente, capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera, no era de esa clase de personas que se rendían ante los sentimientos. Derrepente el timbre la devolvió a la realidad. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella, como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento.  
  
-Hola- dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa. Haruka se quedó medio ida nuevamente.  
  
-Este... hola- respondió tartamudeando.  
  
-Espero no importunarte, sólamente quería saludarte y presentarme.  
  
-No hay problema, no estaba haciendo nada importante.  
  
-Bueno, primero que nada me llamo Kaioh Michiru, aunque eso creo que ya lo sabías jejeje- rió ligeramente la chica, Haruka sonrió al verla.  
  
-Yo me llamo Tenoh Haruka, mucho gusto- hizo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
-Mucho gusto- ella imitó la reverencia- Me preguntaba si no querrías acompañarme a dar una vuelta, acabo de llegar y prácticamente no conozco nada de la ciudad- Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en los labios de Haruka.  
  
-Por supuesto que te acompaño, sólo espérame un segundo- entró corriendo y como rayo volvió a salir con una chaqueta puesta.   
  
-Que rápida eres.  
  
-Algo- Haruka se quedó pensando un segundo, otra vez se refería a ella en femenino, algo no cuadraba aquí, cómo es que sabía que era una chica si nadie en el edificio en el tiempo que tenía viviendo ahí se había dado cuenta. No le dió mucha importancia y siguieron su camino.   
  
"Guarda en silencio mis besos"  
  
"despídete sin voltear"  
  
"porque al besarte me pierdo"  
  
"pero a mi corazón quién le puede explicar"  
  
La llevó a todos los lugares bonitos cerca de ahí, el parque, algunos pasajes, caminaron un poco por las calles llenas de letreros luminosos y como ya estaba anocheciendo se veían muy bien. Ambos estaban pasándola bien, hablando de cualquier cosa, poniéndose al tanto un poco de su vida y de sus gustos, tratando sobretodo de conocerse un poco más.   
  
-Ésta ciudad es muy interesante- dijo la chica súbitamente.  
  
-¿Te parece?- preguntó Haruka recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de la chica con un movimiento de su cabeza -Tiene de todo.  
  
-¿Te gusta vivir aquí?  
  
-Si, es agradable  
  
-No suenas muy convencida- dijo la chica tratando de sacarle un poco de información a la otra chica.  
  
-Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- preguntó Haruka deteniéndose un momento a media calle y sentándose en un barandal de protección.  
  
-Por supuesto- la chica tenía mucha curiosidad.  
  
-¿Por qué me hablas con adjetivos femeninos?  
  
-Pues, porque eres una chica, ¿o no?- se quedó un poco sorprendida con la pregunta. Haruka empezó a reir y más extrañada se quedó Michiru.  
  
-Perdón, no me estoy riendo de ti, es que... pues efectivamente, soy una mujer, pero nadie se había dado cuenta.  
  
-AAAAHHH!! con razón  
  
-¿Con razón qué?- preguntó Haruka levantando una ceja.  
  
-Es que he escuchado a algunas de las vecinas hablar de ti, y se me hizo medio extraño jeje.  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Haruka llevándose la mano a la barbilla -pero entonces cómo supiste que no era un chico.  
  
-Pues es obvio  
  
-¿En serio?- Haruka puso cara de sorpresa  
  
-Tu forma de moverte, tus facciones, tus manos- tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Haruka se puso un poco nerviosa.  
  
-Puedo ser un chico muy delicado- dijo guardando su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
  
-JAJAJAJA, estás bien loca- la chica rió a carcajadas y contagió a su amiga. Haruka se paró y caminaron de regreso al edificio. En el camino platicaron nuevamente de todo un poco, se dieron cuenta que iban a la misma escuela, aunque en distintas clases, también que tenían gustos algo diferentes, a Michiru le gustaba la música y la pintura, y a Haruka los autos y las carreras. Cuando llegaron Haruka acompañó a su amiga a la puerta de su departamento, el servicio debía ser completo.  
  
-Bueno, creo que aquí nos despedimos- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa triste.  
  
-Oye, dime si algo te incomoda  
  
-¿Algo? ¿como qué?  
  
-Bueno, es que como todo el mundo piensa que eres hombre, pues tal vez prefieras que te trate así- dijo la chica un poco apenada.  
  
-AAAhhh, jeje... bueno, pues la verdad si me agradaría un poco, ya sabes, por la reputación jejejeje- se llevó la mano a la nuca y rió ligeramente. Michiru sonrió comprendiendo.  
  
-Bueno, muchas gracias por todo.  
  
-No hay de qué, me la pasé muy bien contigo- respondió con una sonrisa muy tierna.  
  
-Yo también- Michiru también sonrió sonrojándose ligeramente, Haruka no logró percatarce de ello.  
  
-Este... bueno, pues adios- ya no sabía qué más decir, quería quedarse con ella más tiempo pero no tenía ningún pretexto para hacerlo. Se dió media vuelta.  
  
-Haruka...- escuchó que pronunciaba su nombre y contestó sin voltear  
  
-¿Dime?- no se movió de su lugar, esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de la niña. No recibía ninguna y fijó los ojos en el suelo. De repente levantó el rostro al sentir una mano agarrando la suya, volteó y era ella a su lado con una gran sonrisa.   
  
-Eres muy buena persona- Michiru se paró de puntitas y le dió un beso en la mejilla, después se metió a su departamento. Haruka se quedó ahí parada, sorprendida, ahora más que nunca quería ir a tocar el timbre de ese departamento, si no abría, tirar la puerta de ser preciso, tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla. Pero no podía, ella conocía la verdad y si lo intentaba seguramente se iba a asustar, así que mejor decidío regrear a su casa un poco frustrada pero a la vez feliz por el tiempo que pasó con ella.  
  
"y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote"  
  
"si te gano pierdo libertad"  
  
"y yo no se mi amor que hago besándote"  
  
"si yo no me quiero enamorar"  
  
Después de ese día Haruka y Michiru comenzaron a convivir mucho, especialmente en el edificio, ya que en la escuela por ir en distintas clases no se veían mucho, a veces sólo se saludaban, de repente comían juntas, pero en los departamentos era donde realmente hablaban. Por lo general Haruka llegaba al departamento de la chica a buscarla, podían quedarse platicando horas sin darse cuenta, saltaban de un tema a otro, era un tiempo muy ameno el cual Haruka esperaba que nunca terminara. En poco tiempo habían adquirido mucha confiansa entre ellas, para Haruka era grandioso porque sentía que tenía una amiga pero cuando ella comenzaba a hablar de los chicos que le gustaban ya no le parecía tan maravilloso. Michiru constantemente le platicaba de un muchacho que le gustaba muchísimo, cuando hablaba de él los ojos se le iluminaban, Haruka escuchaba pacientemente y veía cómo se emocionaba, en verdad le daba gusto que ella estuviera feliz, el único problema es que el joven tenía novia y por obvias razones no podía andar con su amiga. Haruka se frustraba mucho cuando ella le decía que era un fracaso para esas cosas del amor, que nunca iba a encontrar a alguien, que era muy fea y todo eso que las niñas frustradas dicen. Por dentro tenía tantas ganas de decirle lo maravillosa y hermosa que era, lo estúpidos que eran los hombres al no darse cuenta de eso y que si se lo pedía, ella podía ser capaz de dar su vida por ella. Pero todo se quedaba guardado en su mente y su corazón, no podía dejar que se diera cuenta y estropear todo lo que había logrado con ella, prefería mantener esa amistad que arriesgarla por algún arrebato loco de su corazón.   
  
"y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote"  
  
"si te gano pierdo libertad"  
  
"y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote"  
  
"si yo no me quiero enamorar"  
  
Un día, Haruka se encontraba en su departamento viendo la televisión, depronto escuchó el timbre y sabía perfectamente quien era. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella, su ángel.   
  
-¿Qué haces?  
  
-Nada, viendo la tele, ¿quieres pasar?  
  
-Bueno.  
  
Se sentaron en el sillón de la sala a ver la televisión. Estaban algo pegadas, eso le incomodaba un poco a Haruka porque era demasiada tentación abrazarla. Pasó una hora, estaban viendo una película algo aburrida y Michiru se recargó en el hombro de su amiga, Haruka volteó un poco para verla y notó que se estaba quedando dormida, se veía muy tierna así y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, como nunca lo había hecho antes, tenía tantas ganas de acariciar su mejilla, de abrazarla, de besarla, pero no debía, tenía que luchar contra eso que la estaba empujando a cometer el peor error de su vida. Recostó la cabeza en el borde del respaldo y se quedó viendo al techo un rato, como tratando de pensar que estaba en algún otro lugar, que no estaba pasando nada, inventándose algo para no caer y cometer alguna estupides.   
  
-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó la chica angustiada. Haruka volteó a verla con una sonrisa.  
  
-No, nada, ¿por qué?- preguntó ingenuamente.  
  
-Es que estás algo distraido.  
  
-Aaah... este... perdón.  
  
-¿En serio no te pasa nada?- insistió Michiru, no era normal ese comportamiento en su amiga.  
  
-Nada, así soy, yo creo que voy a tener que ser astronauta o algo así jeje- Haruka rió nerviosamente "pero qué mal chiste Haruka" pensó recriminándose, no se dió con la mano en la frente sólo porque iba a ser demasiado sospechoso. Para su sorpresa a ella si le había causado gracia y escuchó esa risa que le fascinaba.  
  
-Eres muy gracioso- dijo entre risas la niña.  
  
-Y tu eres muy hermosa- respondió Haruka sin pensar. Michiru se sentó derecha de la impresión y se sonrojó mucho.  
  
-Este... ay... gracias...- no sabía donde meterse. Haruka rió ligeramente, divertida de la reacción de su amiga.   
  
-No me agradezcas, es la verdad- respondió recostando la cabeza en el respaldo nuevamente, volteando a verla con una sonrisa tierna.   
  
-No digas eso que me la voy a creer- dijo Michiru golpeando ligeramente el brazo de su amiga, ella hizo como que le dolía y se sobó.  
  
-Es verdad, no sé cómo es posible que los hombres estén tan ciegos como para no darse cuenta de lo preciosa e increíble que eres- Haruka ahora si se sorprendió de lo que había dicho "¿qué demonios estás haciendo Haruka? ¿quieres espantar a la niña? ya CÁLLATE!!" le dijo su mente aterrada. De pronto sintió la mano de Michiru acariciando su cabeza, tenía una expresión de preocupación al notar que su amiga estaba algo extraña.   
  
-¿Qué tienes?  
  
-Nada- respondió simplemente tomando su mano y sonriendo tristemente. No podía resistir más, esa carita dulce, esos ojos hermosos llenos de preocupación le estaban partiendo el alma y el corazón. Así acarició su mejilla con la otra mano para tratar de calmarla y Michiru sonrió. Entonces hizo lo que jamás imaginó que haría, se acercó a ella y la besó, fue un beso tan rápido que ni tiempo le dió a la otra chica de reaccionar, pero a la vez fue tierno y lo único que pudo hacer Haruka después fue sonreir inocentemente.  
  
-Me gustas mucho, siempre me haz gustado- fue lo único que supo decir. Michiru se quedó muy seria ante la afirmación, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué hacer. -Entenderé si nunca más quieres hablar conmigo, creo que abusé de tu confianza- dijo Haruka fijando su mirada al suelo. Michiru no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y salió del departamento, Haruka cerró los ojos y golpeó fuertemente el sillón con su puño.-¡Demonios!- gritó -¿Qué demonios hice? ¿Por qué si yo no quiero enamorarme?  
  
Después del incidente ya no volvieron a hablar, Michiru evitaba a Haruka lo más que podía y ella se sentía el ser más miserable del mundo, cuando la veía de lejos en la escuela quería acercarse pero prefería dar vuelta al lado contrario, si cruzaban miradas ella se volteaba y se marchaba a otro lado, era demasiado para Haruka. Un día estaba recargada en el barandal de uno de los edificios viendo hacia abajo a la gente pasar, suspiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza en su mano. De pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, volteó y ahí estaba ella, su ángel, viéndola tristemente. Quedaron frente a frente, sin hablar, observándose y ocurrió lo que Haruka jamás imaginó, ella se acercó y la abrazó.  
  
-Perdóname- fue lo único que Michiru pudo decir antes de empezar a llorar. La otra chica se quedó sin habla, lo único que puso hacer fue responder el abrazo. -No debí salir así de tu departamento.  
  
-Te entiendo, es lo menos que pudiste hacer, yo creí que me ibas a cachetear o algo así- dijo Haruka encojiendo los hombros un poco.  
  
-Ni tampoco debí comportarme tan grocera contigo, después de que sólo me haz ayudado y escuchado, me haz brindado tu amistad y yo...   
  
-No digas nada, está bien, yo lo único que quiero es que me perdones por mi irreverencia, nunca debí besarte, es solamente que no podía resistirlo- Haruka la vió fijamente a los ojos -Todo lo que te dije, de que eres hermosa y que me gustas es verdad, siempre me haz gustado, desde la primera vez que te vi cuando te avisé de tu visita, hasta este segundo- ahora agachó la cabeza avergonzada -hasta podría afirmar que te amo- cerró los ojos y esperó la peor reacción de la otra chica. Esperó y esperó pero nada pasó, ni un grito, ni un reclamo, nada, algo no estaba bien, entonces, sintió los labios de la otra chica sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos y efectivamente era ella, la estaba besando. Después de unos segundos, Michiru terminó el beso dejando a la otra chica con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.  
  
-Quita esa cara, ¿tan mal beso?- preguntó Michiru en un tono un poco burlón. Haruka negó con la cabeza pero aún estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión. -Perdóname nuevamente por lo del departamento, en ese momento me aterré, no sabía cómo reaccionar y lo más fácil fue huir de ti.  
  
-Entonces...  
  
-Tu también me gustas mucho y no quería aceptarlo, me daba miedo enamorarme de una mujer, pero me dí cuenta que es inevitable- Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Haruka. -Eres un encanto- dijo Michiru guiñándole un ojo, Haruka se sonrojó muchísimo y la otra chica la abrazó. - Perdóname por favor, perdóname, perdóname...  
  
-No tengo nada qué perdonarte, es normal tu reacción, lo único que quisiera que me contestaras es ¿me quieres?  
  
-No, no te quiero...- dijo levantando el rostro y mirando fijamente los ojos de la otra chica -Te amo- Haruka se sintió en las nubes, no creía lo que escuchaba, la abrazó y la besó. Cuando se separaron ambos se sonrojaron, Haruka tomó su mano y se dirijieron a las escaleras para regresar a su casa.  
  
Inicio: Miércoles 5 de mayo del 2004  
  
Final: Jueves 6 de mayo del 2004  
  
Este es el momento de los agradecimientos, a decir verdad, iba a borrar este final tan cursi y poner algo más ... mmm... malvado?? pero no me dejaron jeje... gracias a Claudia (dot jejejeje) por ayudarme a decidir el final de esto y por ponerte de necia en que no lo cambiara jejeje... ^_~) 


End file.
